Kingdom Hearts: Unleash Identity
by shintothewise
Summary: Three years have passed since their fight with the Organization. Reality finally hit Sora, Riku, and Kairi...hard. However, they do not know that a new evil is alive...one far worse than Heartless or Nobodies.
1. Painful Past, Present, and Future

Kingdom Hearts: Unleash Identity

Written by William Stahlnecker

Chapter 1: Painful Past, Present, and Future

Staring into the midday sky, Sora blinks, admiring the atmosphere. "Heh...I can't believe I was laying right here, in this very spot...", he says quietly, to himself. Sora then closes his eyes, and breathes in the ocean air. A light breeze rolls by, ruffling the leaves of the coconut trees. The sound of the ocean's edge coming onto the beach sets smoothly in his ears. The warm sand below him settles his body comfortably. He smiles as these effects sooths his soul. All of a sudden, a familiar voice rings into his ears. "Hehehe...you best be thinking about me, Sora." \

As he opens his eyes, he sees the beautiful face that is Kairi, as soothing as the surroundings. Sora grins bigger, laughing a little. "Of course I was...but was also thinking about how peaceful these past few years were." Kairi closes her eyes, and smiles, nodding in agreement, then lays on the beach next to Sora, placing her head onto his shoulder. "I still think that letter we got in that bottle was a bummer...just the King saying hello." Sora turns his head, and looks at Kairi, with his caring eyes.

"Aww...you wanted to go onto another adventure? Even though you didn't have the Keyblade mastered at the time?" Kairi smirks, then punches Sora in the stomach softly. "It would've been fun, and you know it." Sora then takes his hand, lifts Kairi's head by the chin, and places his lips against hers, and presses against them. The sensation shoots through Kairi, then settles, making her body limp a little. Sora then backs off, and looks into Kairi's eyes again, smiling. "I know...but it's good to have a break."

"Obviously. You really need to learn not to jump into action all the time, Sora.", a familiar figure states. Shocked, Sora and Kairi look up, and see Riku, leaning against one of the trees, looking down at the sand, avoiding eye contact. "Oh, Riku...when did you get there?" Kairi asks, blushing a little. "Heh...I just got here. Didn't really wanna bother you two though...it was an interesting site...almost unbearable to look at." Sora looks at Riku's face, with his silver hair blocking part of it. "Riku..." Riku then holds his hand up, signalling for Sora to stop talking.

"Don't worry...you know I'm still hurting over Siearah. You should know how I act around you two...it just reminds me of me and her." Sora then smirks, looking sly. "Well, that is true. You and Siearah were pretty cl-" Kairi covers his mouth, forcing him to be quiet. "Shhh! Don't you remember what happened last time you said something like that?" Laughing, Riku then looks up, and walks towards the couple, smiling, darkness emitting from his eyes. "Don't worry, Kairi. I won't go berserk like last time. I got ahold of it before it went out of control."

As he says this, the aura of darkness starts to form in his hand, signaling that he's about to strike. "Riku...what are you about to do?" Sora says softly, with a little fear in his eyes. Riku then clenches his fist, forming a black sphere of darkness. "Oh, I won't do anything, my friend...but this will!" As he begins to pull his arm back, Kairi quickly releases her Keyblade, Oathkeeper, and locks Riku in place with a new technique she learned. "H-hey! Stop that, Kairi! Let me go!" Riku yells out, struggling against the hold. Sora looks into Kairi's eyes again, and sees determination in them. "Riku, you're my friend...I'll do whatever it takes to save my friends. So please...for us...control yourself!", she yells out, clenching Oathkeeper.

Beginning to breathe normally, Riku lets go of the Darkness, and his body goes limp. "T-thank you, Kairi." Sighing, Kairi then relenquishes her Keyblade, releasing Riku from his bonds. "You know, it's really a pain to keep doing that. We really need to find another way to calm you down." Both lay down next to Sora, and Riku's eyes look up at the sky, tears in his eyes. "Heh, yea. I know. I should let go of her death, but...for some reason, I can't. It just feels...wrong. It's like I have faith that she will come back." He grins, walking away. "I'll be in my house if you need anything, and thanks again, Kairi." Riku turns his head, smiling, waving as he walks out of sight.

Sora gets up on his feet, blinking, wondering why Riku seems so cool, even after the event that just occured. "I know what you're thinking, Sora. Don't worry. He'll be ok.", Kairi says, standing up as well. Sora looks at the ground, examining the sand. "Yea, I know, but I still wish there was more we could do to help. I mean, we were living such good, normal lives." Kairi wraps her arms around his waist, placing the side of her head against his back. "And we still are. Riku will find someone else that will make him better. He just needs time." Sora then turns around, and holds her, tears in his eyes. "I...just want him happy. I don't want him to go back to the Darkness again!", he yells out, crying.

Kairi then develops tears herself, gripping the back of Sora's jacket. "Yea...me too..." Sora then lifts his head back, looking at Kairi, then presses his lips against hers. Blushing, Kairi presses against his, lessening her grip on him. "Thank God I have you with me, Kairi...I don't know what I'd do without you..." Sora says, taking a break from the kiss. Kairi then smiles back, still blushing. "I know what you would do." Blinking, Sora looks back at her, confused. "Then what would I do?" Kairi then pecks his lips again, and walks away. "You would search the universe for me, chasing me wherever I go...like you always do." Sora stares at her, watching her figure move away from his position, admiring her beauty. He then snaps out of it, and begins to run after her, laughing. "Yep! You're right about that, Kairi!" Kairi then starts running away from him, giggling loudly.

----------------

The both of them run to Sora's house, where Sora notices smoke coming from his chimney. "Damn. Looks like my mom's still in the house.", he says, sighing. Kairi then cocks her head, in confusion. "Wait...she always leaves the house at night?" Sora shrugs his shoulders. "Eh. She comes and goes. It's usually me who looks over the house" Kairi then comes right behind Sora, and blows into his ear. "Oh? You were thinking that something would happen if she wasn't at home, huh?" Sora quickly blushes, and shakes his head rapidly.

"No, no! I wasn't thinking that. I just thought it would be cool if we had more time alone." Giggling softly, Kairi slides her hands down from his waist to his crotch, rubbing it a little. Sora quickly leaves Kairi's reach, and opens the door. "Hold on, Kairi. Let's check if she's home first." Kairi laughs. "Ah...so you WERE thinking that." Blushing more, Sora stops for a moment, then opens the door. His mother is at the door, a little shocked.

"S-Sora! You startled me." She looks over, and sees Kairi, who quickly backed away from him, blushing a little. "Oh, Kairi. Hello there. Are you two wanting to come in? I was just about to head out." Sora's mother looks up, confused. "For some reason, I forgot why I need to head out...but I'm sure I'll remember sooner or later. Cya." She walks past Sora and Kairi, waving behind her. Kairi turns to see if she is out of sight, and grins slyly. Sighing, Sora moves into the house, and motions Kairi to come in, who slides one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder.

After seeing this, Sora quickly closes the door, and locks it. He then turns around, and sees Kairi, with both the straps down, holding her dress up with just one arm. "Do you want to see more, my dear?" Sora's heart races, feeling his crotch tighten up. "Uh huh!", he says, nodding quickly. "Well then, let's go upstairs." Kairi says seductively, walking up the steps, teasing Sora a little, lifting up her dress up to her thighs. Sora follows, mesmerized by the figure in front of him.

As they get to the top, Kairi slips the over from the top of her breasts, which have developed over the years. She turns around, and lets Sora see them. Sora then walks up to the top of the steps, and wraps his arms around Kairi, letting her exposed breasts press against his chest. "Wow, Kairi...you really have grown into a beautiful woman.", he says, sliding his hands down to her butt, kissing her neck. Kairi then lets out a gasp of exstacy. "S...Sora...I've been...wanting to show you how I am..and wanted you to be the first and only to see."

Smiling, Sora moves one of his hands up to her chest, and grabs one of her breasts, feeling it's softness. "And I've been wanting to see. I've just always been scared to ask." Kairi then moves away a little, and starts to get on her knees, smiling. "Silly. You know I would've said yes." She then reaches for Sora's belt, and undoes the buckle. Sora blushes more, feeling his pants get tighter as her hands move to get them undone. "K-Kairi...I've never done this before." Giggling, she looks up, and unzips his pants, and reaches into his boxers, pulling his erection out. "Oh, don't worry. Neither have I."

Right when she says that, Kairi slides Sora's erection into her mouth, and begins to suck it. Cringing in exctasy, Sora pants a little, letting Kairi work on his shaft. While she does this, Kairi then slides her own hand under her dress, between her thighs, and starts to finger herself, keeping the pace of her sucking. "It...it feels good, Kairi. So...good..." Sora lets out, trying to control his urges. Going deeper on his shaft, Kairi looks up, still going at it. Sora looks up, still cringing on the excitement that is growing inside him. "Wait...something isn't right. She says she hasn't done this before, but she's going at it like a pro..."

As he is thinking, Kairi stops sucking, and lays on her back, taking her dress off in the process, showing her full, nude body to Sora. Looking down, Sora sees her, with her legs spread wide open. With instinct kicking in, Sora goes onto his knees, and places his erection inside her wet lips, pushing deep inside her. As he does this, Kairi lets out a loud yell of excitement, as Sora pumps into her. "This feels so good...but doesn't seem right. Kairi would never do something like his, unless it was very special, like our honeymoon or something..." Something snaps inside Sora's mind, as Kairi wraps her legs around his waist, wanting him to go inside her deeper and harder.

"Wait! That must be it! I remember reading a letter from His Magesty, saying something about a recent sighting of posessions taking place. This must be a case...someone has posessed Kairi!" Right when he realized this, Kairi screams, reaching her orgasm, as Sora shoots his seed deep inside her. Sora then presses against Kairi's body, panting, pulling his erection out, letting some of his seed drip out of her. Smiling, Kairi wraps her arms around him weakly. "That was great, Sora...we should do it again sometime." Laughing a little, Sora replys, "Yea...we should."

As Kairi goes into Sora's shower to get cleaned up after their session, Sora goes into his room, and finds the note His Majesty wrote to him about the posessed cases. Studying it carefully, Sora finds a line that reads, "Of these 'Posessed,' there are seven specific cases of powerful signals. I don't know what, or who, are causing these signals, but I can guess there are specific areas of the personality that they attack. Be on your guard if you see any change on anyone's personality." After he puts the note away, Sora lays down on his bed, repeating the words back in his head, thinking that Kairi could possibly be a case. As he closes his eyes, he hears the sound of the shower turning off.

Kairi walks into the bedroom, with only a towel wrapped around her wet body. "Hehe...Sora, I think that's the first time I've used your shower, but it seems like I've always used it." Sora looks at Kairi, cocking one eyebrow. "Uh...huh..." Reaching to undo the towel, Kairi asks Sora, "Do you wanna do it again?" Sora gets up from the bed, and shakes his head. "Nah, not right now. There's something I wanna ask you." Blinking, Kairi looks into Sora's eyes, confused. "Oh? What is it?" Sora then looks at the ground, sad. "Before we started doing...that, you said it was your first time. However, it seemed you knew exactly what you were doing. Why does it seem that way? Did you lie to me?" Shocked, Kairi walks over, and slaps Sora.

"How dare you ask me that question! Of course that was my first time. I was just going with the flow." Looking up, Sora can see the fury in Kairi's eyes, as if she was betrayed. Rubbing his cheek, he then gains a serious look on his face. "I have another question, then...where is Kairi!?", he shouts, clenching his fists. Kairi's eyes widen, stunned. "W...what do you mean, Sora?! I _am_ Kairi! How can you say I'm not?!" Smirking, Sora lets out a little laugh. "Heh...that's easy. First, Kairi would never hurt me...second, she just recently had to stop our best friend from killing us...and third...she would never accept to have sex with me until we were married!" He then points to Kairi, fire in his eyes. "That's the proof that you're not Kairi!"

Standing motionless, Kairi looks down, as if hollow on the inside. Then, all of a sudden, a dark aura developed around her. As her head raises, her eyes turned to a dark red, with a black pupil. "Heh. Not bad kid. However, I would say that you are just like every other man...no one can resist the temptation of a woman." Sora looks Kairi deep into her new, hollow eyes, and sees an overwhelming ammount of Darkness inside her. "I don't know who or what you are, but get out of my Kairi!"

After hearing this, Kairi raises her head, laughing hysterically. Calming down, she lowers her head, a smile on her face. "Your Kairi? Hah! Don't make me laugh! No woman can be bound as a posession of a male! You may think she's yours, but a woman can forever decide how they live!" Sora then again points at her, shaking his head. "That's where you're wrong. Kairi wishes to live...with me, forever. However, you are right. Only she can change that..." Clenching his fist to his heart, Sora looks down, feeling his own heart beat. "Whoever gave you a right to lecture me about women anyways? I don't even know who you are." Grinning evily, the aura around Kairi gets darker, and more dense. "That's right. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Lucille. It's a pleasure to meet you, Keymaster Sora."

Blinking, Sora stares forward, unflinched. "For some reason, I'm not so shocked that you know I wield the Keyblade. The more important question to ask is: why have you come for me, and why did you posess Kairi?" Lucille shrugs, then quickly points to Sora. "How about this, kid? We fight, and if you beat me, I'll tell you everything I know. But...if I win, you come with me, no questions asked." Sora then stands his guard. "And if I refuse?" As she hears this, Lucille laughs loudly. "Then I'll kill your prescious little Kairi." Shocked after hearing this, Sora quickly unveils the Kingdom Key, and charges at Lucille, yelling loudly, filled with rage.

Raising her left arm up, her hand facing Sora palm-first, a shot of Darkness shoots out of the palm, hitting Sora dead-on. The majority of the power, however, was absorbed by the Kingdom Key. Sora is pushed back to his bed, only singed a little by the Darkness. "Heh. So you are as tough as they say you are. However, I'm only just getting started!" In her right hand, she forms Oathkeeper, shocking Sora. "Heh. You should know that if I'm posessing your little honey-bunches, then I have full reign over her powers." She then quickly teleports in front of Sora, startling him, and swings Oathkeeper downward.

Sora quickly reacts to this attack, and parries with his Keyblade. Both struggle with each other, neither one giving an inch to the other. Finally, Lucille leaps back, shaking her head. "This place is too cramped...we need to go to a better place." As she says this, Lucille charges a ball of Darkness from the tip of Oathkeeper, ever expanding, almost covering all the room. Sora has no choice but to be engulfed by it. As total darkness takes his whole body, Sora realizes that he is no longer on Destiny Islands.

--------------------------------

He looks around, and sees a hellish-looking place, in the form of an arena. Finally, Lucille comes down from the sky, with black wings sprouted out of her back, wearing a skimpy black dress, showing the full figure of her body. "This...is my world, kid. No one can come in, and no one can come out, unless I say so." Gripping his Keyblade, Sora then charges again at Lucille, who doesn't dodge the attack. Before the blade could come into contact with her, it is repelled by an invisible shield.

Shocked and troubled, Sora repeatedly strikes at Lucille, with each attack being repelled. As he is swinging, Lucille laughs menacially. "Hehehehe! Your pitiful Kingdom Key can't penetrate my shield! Hell, it won't even put a scratch into it!" Looking at his Keyblade, Sora then throws it into the air, letting it disolve. Blinking, Lucille is startled by Sora's action. Grinning, he then charges a shining light in his right hand. As he grips the light, the legendary Keyblade, Ultima Weapon, is formed.

Sora then vanishes, teleporting in front of Lucille, and strikes. Energy is emitted from the attack, forcing her back a little, before the attack is again repelled. "Heh...not bad, kid. You managed to knock me back a little. However, it's gonna take more than a new weapon to take me down!" Puzzled, Sora attempts to think of a way to penetrate the shield. After a little, Lucille yawns, charging another ball of Darkness in her hand. "This is getting boring. Might as well finish you off now." Sora clenches his fist, and charges some magic. "Barrier!", he shouts, forming an aura of light around him, right when Lucille fired her Darkness Shot.

The attack is deflected by the barrier, leaving Sora unharmed. "Heh. Pitiful magic." Sora then charges another spell into his hand, and thrusts it into the air. "Take this!" A bolt of lightning shoots down from the air, but is absorbed by the shield around Lucille. Yawning again, she shakes her head. "Again, pitiful magic. Nothing you use will be able to hurt me." Right when she says this, a bolt of Darkness hits her in the back, penetrating her shield, destroying it in one shot. "What the fuck!? How the hell did you do that, kid?! I thought you were supposed to be chosen of Light, not Darkness!!!" Sora then looks behind Lucille, hearing footsteps coming from the outside parameter. "He didn't do anything...I did. Now, leave him alone, and give Kairi back."

Holding the Way to the Dawn, Riku shows himself from the dark. Snarling in anger, Lucille stands up, pointing at Riku. "Who the hell are you, kid?! How did you get in here?!" Sighing, Riku charges another Darkness Shot in his hand. "You're not the only one who can use the Darkness around here, you know. Now, give up, and give Kairi back, or I'll force you to." An enormious amount of energy is now emitted from Lucille, knocking both Sora and Riku back. "You think it's over, you little bastards? Well, do you!?! I'll tell you one thing...I won't lose to any male around here!! I"LL KILL YOU!!!"

Two huge swords materialize in the air, and Lucille grabs ahold of each one. Riku then runs towards Sora. "Keep your guard up, Sora. Don't let anything she say get to you, and don't let her touch you." Smirking, Sora looks at Riku. "Don't worry. I won't, but don't you think we should go to the second stage?" Riku then smirks."Heh. Maybe you're right. She's getting serious...I guess it's time for us to do the same." As he says this, Darkness swarms around him, giving him his Dark form, with one black wing coming from his left shoulderblade. As he does this, Sora charges light within himself, and the colors of his normal clothes match those of Valor Form, having a dark red shirt, black pants, and a white coat. "Ilusion Blade, form!" In his off-hand, a second version of Ultima Weapon materializes, and he grabs ahold of it. As the transformations have ended, both teleport to Lucille, both attacking her at the same time.

Before both attacks would hit, Lucille parries them easily. Sora, with two Keyblades, continuously strikes Lucille's sword until she gives way, forcing her to use her other sword. Right when she does this, Riku quickly strikes again, but Lucille's wing knocks him back before he could make contact. Her second sword hits Sora, cutting him deeply in his shoulder. Being pushed back, Sora throws the real Ultima Weapon in the air, charges a spell in his open hand, and places it on the would, casting Cure on it. After the spell is completed, Sora reaches into the air, and catches the Keyblade.

Riku then charges another Darkness Shot, and blasts it to Lucille. Her wing, however, blocks the attack, and takes no damage. Grunting in failure, Riku begins to charge his Keyblade with Darkness, and charges at Lucille. Preparing to block his attack, Lucille puts both swords in front of her. Riku teleports behind her, and fires another shot to her back. She quickly turns around, and hits Riku's shot right back at him, forcing him to block charges her sword with Darkness, and shashes the air, emitting a blade of Darkness towards Riku.

Riku first blocks his own shot, rendering him weak for a second. The blade then hits Riku, hitting him in his stomache. Blood shoots out of his mouth, as Riku lands on the floor, losing his Dark form. Blood begins to ooze out of his stomach, seeping through his white and yellow jacket.

In an instant, Lucille is hit from the back by Sora's Keyblades, making a three-hit combo on her. Falling to one knee, Lucille gets back up, and throws both her swords into the air. "Heh...again, not bad kid...but, your friend here is about to get skewered...Rain of Knives!!", she yells out. All of a sudden, a small glimmer of light is shown in the sky, as a tiny sword-like object pierces Riku's left arm, making Riku grunt in pain as the blade makes it all the way through.

"Riku!!" Instantly, Sora appears above Riku, preparing for the blades to come down. In an instant, many blades shoot down in an alarmingly fast pace. Sora begins to quickly deflect each attack, letting some of the blades hit him instead of hitting Riku. Looking up, Riku sees his friend, watching his blood drop from the newly made wounds. "So...ra..." After the final blades hit, Sora's left and right arms, as well as his shoulders, are pierced by the knives. Each blade then dematerializes, forming the two swords again, allowing Lucille to grasp them again.

Sora's body then falls to the ground, next to Riku. "I...I think we lost, Riku...she's...just too strong..." Sora's eyes then close, as if he's sleeping. Riku then gets up, and looks at Sora, tears in his eyes. "Sora?...Sora! Wake up!" Laughing, Lucille then flies towards the two. "Oh, don't worry. He isn't dead. He's just knocked out. He sure took a beating, deflecting all those blades. But, he's right. He lost. Therefore, he must come with me." Before she begins to pick Sora up, another pair of footsteps is heard. "That's what you think, Lucille." Startled by the new voice, Lucille looks to her left, watching a mysterious figure walk towards her.

"Y...you...what are you doing here?", Lucille asks the mysterious person. "Oh, that's easy. I'm here to stop you. I know you have no intentions of killing someone. So, you should stop, and go back to your master." Laughing loudly, Lucilly points one of her swords to him. "And who is gonna stop me? You? And what army?" Laughing quietly, the unknown man raises an amulet. "This army." Eyes wide open, Lucille stares at the amulet, frozen in fear. "How...did you get that? Tell me!!" The man smirks, staring at it. "Oh, I just found it on the ground. It's amazing what you find when you constantly look at the ground." Breaking out of her trance, Lucille gets her evil grin back onto her face.

"Hehehe...even if you have that, you won't stop me. I'll kill any man that gets in my way." She then flies towards the man, both swords aimed at him. The man just stands there, putting the amulet back into his pocket. Riku is frozen at the scene for a second, then screams out, "Get out of the way, dumbass! You'll get killed." Smirking the man, looks at Riku. "Oh, don't worry. Her blades won't hurt me." As he says this, Lucille plunges both swords into the man's stomache, piercing his body in two different places. Laughing loudly, Lucille pulls both swords out, and licks the blood off of them. "Man, that felt good...I've always wanted to kill that guy. Now, back to business..." As she turns her attention to Riku and Sora, a familiar phrase hits Lucille's ears, stunning her in place again. "Grant my wish...Byakuya."

A gold bracelet forms around the man's right wrist, with a blade coming out, representing a Keyblade of some sorts. As Lucille turns to see the man, she sees no blood on the ground, and no wound on the man. Cricking his neck, the man then walks over to Lucille, pulling the amulet back out. "I didn't really expect you to actually hit me...oh, wait...you never did." Lucille tilts her head, confused. "What do you mean? I tasted your delicious blood."

Smirking, he teleports in front of Lucille, and presses the amulet against her forehead. "That wasn't my blood. Now, begone! Exorcism, activate!" The Darkness that was once around Lucille is now being repelled away from her, leaving her to shreak in agony. "You...you bastard! You have no idea what you're doing!! You know I'll be back!!" Smiling, the man looks into Lucille's eyes, seeing the darkness fade away. "Nah. No you won't, at least of this host. Now, as I said, go back to your master." Failing to resist the pain, Lucille finally vanishes, leaving no trace of her existance.

In an instant, the arena turns into Sora's room, as it once was. On the bed is Kairi, with the towel still on, laying on Sora's bed. Riku weakly gets up, holding his stomache. "Hey, Riku...why don't you lay down for a minute? I'll fix you right up." Still standing, Riku looks at the mysterious man. "Who...are you? And why did you help us?" The man raises his hand, and motions Riku to lay down. "Don't worry. I'll tell you all who I am, and my purpose. But first, you and Sora need fixing up. Lucille did some major damage to you two."

Breathing heavily, Riku lays down, still holding his stomache. "For some reason....I trust you. It's as if I know you." Chuckling a little, the man places his hands over Sora, and emits a light from it, placing an aura of Light around him. "Well, you know a friend of mine." After hearing this, Riku quickly sits up. "The King? You're friends with Mickey?!" Suddenly, Riku cringes in pain, laying back down. "Woah, woah...don't rush things, Riku. Like I said, I'll tell you all about me. But now, rest." The man then raises his hands over Riku, and places an aura of Light around him. Riku's eyes then begin to close, like he's falling asleep.


	2. The Messenger's News

Chapter 2: The Messenger's News

Standing on the balcony of Sora's room, the mysterious man stood, holding a cell phone to his head. "Yes, Your Highness?...Yea, I'm here with them. Luckly, I got there in time. They were almost gonners.....yea. They found a sighting, of course. Kairi was the host.....yea, she's doing ok. Do you have any updates on our situation? ...No? Damn...don't worry, we'll find him. He has a strong heart, like Sora and, surprisingly, Riku. I doubt any Posessed will take hi-...no, I don't think it's false hope. I'm sure, and you should be too. He disappeared once before, but he came back.....yes, understood. I'll call you again if I find any other information based on these sightings. We'll go to the Graveyard first, see if there's any clues there...ok. Talk to you later, ok? Ok. Goodnight, Your Highness."

As he hung up, the man looks to the starlit sky, sighing. "Geez...I hope everything's all right with him. I know he took those two with him, but...it just seems strange." As he says this, he looks out of the corner of his eye, and sees Sora stretch. He then opens the door to his room, and walks inside.

Riku stands against the wall, with one foot against the wall, supporting him. Kairi sits on the edge of the bed Sora is in, fresh clothes on, looking down on the floor. Sora stretches his arms out, one hand brushing against Kairi's back, startling her. "Oh, Sora! You're up...are you feeling ok?"

Rubbing his eyes, Sora sits up, next to her. "Huh? Oh, yea. I feel awesome...wait..." Sora places his hands on his neck and shoulders, feeling for any wounds from his fight with Lucille, but does not find any. "What the hell? Kairi, did you heal me?" Blushing, Kairi shakes her head, and points to the mysterious man who just walked in from the balcony. "N-no. He was. He healed all three of us."

Blinking, the man looks around, confused on what is being talked about. "Heh, yea. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here.", Riku says, eyes closed. He then opens his eyes, and everyone's viewpoints went to the man, startling him. "H-hey! Why is everyone staring at me? Isn't it common for a man to posess healing abilities? Geez..." Rubbing his head, he sits down in a chair, still getting stares from the other three. "Heh, ok, ok. I guess I do owe an explanation on what's going on." Sora sighs, placing his hand on top of Kairi's. "We don't even know your name. What is it?"

Smirking, the man throws his thumb against his chest. "Why, it's about time I said that. My name's Ishtu. Ishtu Obigawa. Yea, I know. Weird last name, but oh well. Can't help it." "Ishtu, huh? Interesting name...for a weirdo.", Riku says, laughing. Ishtu then glares at Riku, freezing him in place. "Only I can make fun of my own name, so let's leave it at that." Sighing, Riku looks down to his feet

"Eh, whatever...but, why are you here in the first place?" Ishtu sits forward, placing his forearms onto his legs, as if he was thinking. "Well, that's a complicated answer to be given out. It involves the letter His Majesty sent to you three." Kairi blinks, tilting her head. "Oh? What about it?" Eyes closed, Ishtu's stance stiffened. "...that was the last letter His Majesty sent. After that letter, he wrote another, mysterious one, and then...left the castle once again."

Sora then sits up more, shrugging his shoulders. "So? Mickey always leaves the castle when he thinks something is wrong...wait...!!" Sora stands up quickly, startling Kairi again. "That means something is going on! My only question...is what is it?" Ishtu gives a look of stupidity as Sora askes this question. He then turns to Riku, who is shaking his head. "I didn't expect the Keybearer to be this dull..."

"Oh, don't worry," Riku says, still shaking his head, "He has his moments. This...just isn't one of them." Clentching his fist, Sora walks to Riku, and grabs his collar. "Hey! Make fun of me all you want, just don't insult my intelligence!" Kairi jumps up and runs to Sora, grabbing him by the waist. "Stop it, Sora! We agreed, no more fighting." Sora then releases his hold on Riku, and laughs a bit. "Oh, Kairi. You know how I get. I wouldn't hurt Riku, and you know that."

Sora and Kairi sit back down, looking at Ishtu, who hasn't moved an inch. "Uh...Ishtu? You ok?" Ishtu moves his head, startled. "Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought...anyways, the main reason His Majesty left is because of what happened with Kairi...you see, she was posessed by an unknown being." Kairi's eyes open wide, her jaw dropped. "WHAT!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS POSESSED!?!"

Sora freezes, seeing Kairi's reaction, remembering the sex they had before Lucille showed her true self. "Uhh...yea. That's right, Kairi. You did seem a bit different...yea..." Sora places his hand behind his head, rubbing it, laughing a bit. Kairi quickly glares at Sora, as if she was angered. "And did anything happen, Sora?! Tell me the truth!" Ishtu brushes a strand from his black hair away from his face with a grin. "Don't worry, Kairi. I can guarentee you nothing happened." Kairi then glares at Ishtu, with the same look she gave Sora. "Oh? So you were spying on us...you pervert!"

Ishtu rolls his eyes, sighing. "Of course I was spying on you...you were showing signs of the posessed being...in fact, I was following your mother as well, Sora." Sora then freezes again, and slowly turns his head towards him, with a frightened look. "W-what!?!? My mom was possessed as well!?!" Ishtu nods in agreement. "After you two got to your house, your mother started to act more normal, and Kairi gained the presence of the possessed. Don't worry, she didn't do anything as well."

Riku then looks up from the floor, staring at Ishtu. "So...what should we do about this situation? Surely, you didn't come here just to tell us what's happened to Mickey." Ishtu looks up at Riku, and laughs. "Heh...it's weird to hear someone call him by his name so casually...his stories have been true, I guess...but yes, there is more here." The three Keybearers moved their attention to Ishtu. "The Queen has sent me here to get you three to help find His Majesty. I'm sure I know the answer, but do you accept this mission to find him?"

Sora then runs up to Ishtu, with enthusiasm. "Of course, we'll accept!" Kairi then smiles, blushing. "Yea...I'll accept as well. Besides, he's done so much for us...we have to repay him somehow." Both Sora and Kairi look at Riku, who is staring off into the night sky, through the window. "Heh...maybe this adventure will make me feel better. Plus...I want to see him again. I'll go as well."

"It's agreed, then," Ishtu says, with a semi-serious look in his eyes, "we will depart tonight." Blinking, Sora looks away from Ishtu. "So suddenly? What about our parents?" Smiling, Ishtu shakes his head. "You won't have to worry about that. I've already left messages to them saying you three were gonna go off to another adventure. So, meet me down at the beach when you're ready." In an instant, Ishtu teleports out of the room, leaving the other three in amazement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the three get to the beach, they spot Ishtu wielding own Keyblade. "Hey, Ishtu. Is that your Keyblade?" Grinning, Ishtu turns to them. "Yep. This is my beaut, Wishmaster." His Keyblade takes the form of a solid white frame, similar to Oathkeeper, with a beak-like frame for the end. "It seems kinda...bland." Kairi says, examining it. She then looks down at the handle, and notices the chain for the keychain is bound to Ishtu's wrist.

Riku blinks, and looks at Ishtu. "Wait...didn't you call it something different?" Ishtu quickly looks at Riku, eyes opened wide. "Nope! I didn't call it differently. You've must've heard something else." He places his hand on the back of his neck, and laughs. Kairi then looks down at Ishtu's wrist, and notices the gold bracelet, where the chain from Wishmaster connects to. "Huh? Why is it chained to you?" Ishtu blinks, and looks down at his wrist. "Oh, yea...this is my own, custom Keyblade. It is linked to me, so you could say that my body itself is the keychain."

Sora tilts his head, confused. "Wait...custom? You can have a custom Keyblade?"

Ishtu nods. "Yep. Only those who have mastered a Keyblade can have one custom-made."

Riku closes his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "Heh. I remember Mickey saying

something like that. It's born from the power you have in your heart, I believe. That's why

you said it is 'linked to you,' right?"

Ishtu laughs, the chain from Wishmaster rattling. "Yep, you got that one, Riku. Over time, a Keyblade master will gain and store power subconsciously in his or her heart. When a custom Keyblade is made, it takes all the stored power and takes a physical form...however, once it is done, the master cannot re-do the process. You're stuck with whatever comes out."

Sora smirks at Ishtu, shaking his head lightly. "And I guess you went down that path, huh? That's why your Keyblade looks pitiful." The other three freeze, looking at Sora like he just said something stupid. "Heh...even though you've grown up, you still know nothing. Besides, Wishmaster is very sensitive. Saying it is pitiful is down-right rude."

"Oh?" Sora says, cocking one eyebrow. "Then, why don't we see how it actually

works." Sora's right arm extends outward, and collects energy, calling forth Ultima Weapon. Sora then leaps up, and swings his Keyblade downward, aiming for Ishtu's head. Looking bored, Ishtu lifts his head up, and brings his Keyblade up, easily parrying Sora's attack. Ishtu's arm does not move an inch, showing no signs of struggle. Still smirking, Sora pushes off of Ishtu's weapon, and runs towards him, swinging like crazy. Blinking, and still looking bored, Ishtu parries all of Sora's blows with ease. Sora stares at Ishtu's Wishmaster, not believing that such a boring piece of metal could easily go against the strongest of Keyblades.

"Take my word, Sora. I'm stronger than you...but don't worry. You'll catch up to me in no time." Laughing, Ishtu snaps his fingers, and a ball of light forms above the four. Kairi looks up, admiring the white glow. "What...is that?" Ishtu looks up, smiling. "This...is our transportation. Cool, huh?"

Sora looks up as well. "Woah...pretty...but, what is it exactly?" Riku joins in, looking at the ball of light. "That's a teleportation spell...right, Ishtu?"

"Yep. His Majesty taught me this spell. It's very nifty, since Gummi Ships move so slow." Ishtu then looks down at the three. "Do you all have what you need?" The three Keyblade wielders look down, nodding. "That's good. First, however, I wish to show you the place where you would be doing most of your training." Sora looks at Ishtu, tilting his head. "Huh? You mean we're not goi-" Without any warning, the orb of light expands around the foor, and as quickly as it expanded, it implodes, a spark of light shoots out as the ball becomes nothing.


	3. Three's Past, Three's Present

Chapter 3: Three's Past, Three's Future

Ishtu holds the orb in place, making sure it does not go haywire. He then looks around, and sees that Sora, Kairi, and Riku are all asleep. Sighing, Ishtu closes his eyes, and puts a smirk on his face. "Heh...it doesn't matter how many times I've done this, it still takes the same amount of time to get to places...get some rest, guys. You'll need it." Soon after Ishtu said those words, Sora's eyes began to twitch, as if he was remembering something in his sleep.

_ "Hey, guys! How's it goin? I'm sure it's good, even though all the stuff that happened against Organization XIII. I'm doing great. It feels good to be back in my comfy chair, next to Minnie. I missed her so much...but, anyways, I've got a favor to ask ya. Soon, you'll get a package mailed to you. In it is a special keychain for Kairi. I know she has potential to wield a Keyblade, and I know you and Sora will teach her how to use it, Riku. Oh, and by the time you read this message, Donald and Goofy should be there on your island. Well, take care, everyone...and thanks for everything."_

..._When we read that message from the bottle, we were happy. It was one month since we beat Xemnas. After Mickey, Donald, and Goofy left the island, everything felt normal, which, in a way, was weird. Riku went back to being as cool as ever, and Kairi seemed kinder...and prettier, in my opinion. I still can't get used to how the island expanded. I guess it was when the worlds came back after we sealed Kingdom Hearts the first time._

_ The school even changed, but I knew me and Riku didn't wanna go, with everything that happened. Kairi told us that if we didn't, then we would turn into dull-heads. The first couple of days back were weird, but Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were there, so it made it a little better. Seeing them again made me happy. We were a grade below them, though, since I was asleep in that capsule._

_ After six months of school, I finally found the courage to actually tell Kairi my feelings for her. I choked many times, but I did manage to find the words. As I felt myself blush, I felt her hand land on top of mine, and she kissed my cheek. My nerves flared, as I turned to her, in shock. She was blushing as well. She didn't need to say a word, becuase I knew what she would say...and I was happy._

_ Even though the message said the package would come in soon, it was only after me and Kairi started dating that it came in. I guess even royalty doesn't have all advantages. Anyways, there were many letters in the package, each from the Princesses of Heart. The most emotional one came from Belle which, in theory, sparked Kairi's actual ability to wield a Keyblade._

_ As she read the letters, her emotions would change. One would be of boredom. I guess that one was from Aurora or Alice. Another would make her laugh...probably from Jasmine. However, when she read Belle's, tears would develop in her eyes. I can understand, since from what I saw at Beast's Castle, Belle is a kind person._

_ At the end of the letter, Kairi clentched it, and light began to form around it. All of a sudden, the letters floated in the air, turned to balls of light, and shot into her. I was in shock and awe when it happened...since I didn't know what was happening. Finally, Kairi grabbed the keychain, looked at me, and smiled, tears still coming from her eyes._

_I got up, and hugged her. As I looked into her beautiful eyes, electricity of excitement flowed through my body. Without knowing, I pressed my lips against hers._

_ Next thing I remembered from then, was light beaming up from beneath us. I didn't care. I was doing what I've been wanting to do for a good, long while. As I felt her heart beat against my chest, she began to feel weak. I guess that's what happens when this sort of thing occurs. Suddenly, I heard an unsheathing sound, and felt something brush against my leg. I looked down, and in Kairi's hand was...Oathkeeper._

_ We both looked at it, but we weren't surprised. I mean, even the King said she could wield it...but, now I think about it, the letters weren't the actual key to unlocking her ability...maybe...it was me._

* * *

As Ishtu watches over the three, Sora's face grew from a simple frown to a peaceful grin. "Heh. I wonder what he's dreaming about..."

He then turns his gaze to Kairi, who's face remained unchanged. Ishtu tilts his head, as if something's wrong. "Hmm...usually, those who fall asleep during this spell dream about their most personal moment...wonder what her's is."

_"Sora! Riku!" I remember calling their names when they landed into the ocean. His Majesty, Donald, Goofy, and myself were all waiting on the beach. We didn't move for hours. We knew they would return. Of course they would come back...they were my best friends._

_ I giggled in delight when those two reached the shoreline, watching Donald and Goofy hug Sora, and King Mickey being twirled around by Riku...now I think about it, I never really seen Riku that happy. I knew he didn't have much friends...in fact, I think me and Sora were his only real, good friends. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie really didn't have much of an affect on him._

_ We all sat on the beach, watching the beautiful sunset. I remember my eyes being closed for awhile, admiring the cool air brushing against my face, strands of my hair blowing calmly. All of a sudden, I felt another hand fall onto mine. It startled me, so I opened my eyes, turned to Sora, and noticed his right arm cringed up, blushing a little. "S-sorra, Kairi. I didn't see it there." I giggled, and said it was alright. Behind me, I heard Donald and Goofy laughing quietly, and I felt myself blush, since I knew what they were laughing at._

_ After they left for the Kingdom, everything seemed to go back to how it was. I remember giggling after Sora and Riku looked around, and saw how much the island has changed since they've been gone._

_ Destiny High School didn't seem like much during the time they weren't here, since I only had Selphie left to talk to. She was there for me when I needed cheering up, since I remember crying one day, out of the clear blue. She sat next to me, and veered her head around, facing mine. "Hey. You ok, Kairi?" I looked up, into her eyes, and blinked away my tears. Sniffling heavily, I tried to get the words out. "I-I just miss them...I miss them a lot."_

_ Selphie wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and pulled me close to her, my shoulder resting on her collarbone. "It'll be alright, hun. They'll come back. Everyone knows that. Sora's too stubborn to let Riku go, so both will be back. I know they will."_

_It was at that point, that I uttered a phrase I never thought I'd actually say, out-loud: "I...love him." Selphie loosened her grip on my shoulders a little, then squeezed me again. She knew what I meant._

_ My scariest memory happened two months after the island was restored. I remembered...nothing. Nothing of Sora, at least. It was a point in which I only remembered Riku. How we both planned to leave the island together when we were younger...I think I even grown the thought of liking him, after thinking about it. I remember standing on the shoreline of the beach where I last saw Riku, and was hoping he'd return, so I could tell him my feelings...then another thought came to me...that was when I remembered Sora again._

_ I also remember how hard it was to swing Oathkeeper around. Sora was very lenient on my training, but Riku was a bit harder. I guess it makes sense, since he has the power of Darkness inside him. I had to learn a proper fighting stance, how to work around it, how to block, et-cetra. After training a bit, I felt that Riku could be a teacher later on in life...why I thought that, I don't know._

_ After awhile, Sora and Riku told me about their second, or Limit, forms. They were bragging on how their strength grew when they gained this form, and made me a little upset. I wanted that power, too. I know, that doesn't sound like me, but I just...wanted to be on the same level as they were. I trained, and trained...but didn't have any luck...however, one night, I did something...that made me feel happy inside. That was when I smiled, staring at Sora's innocent, peaceful face while he was sleeping, and took Oblivion from his keychain. With this, I know...Sora would respect me more than he does now...not just romantically, but in general._

----------

Kairi brushed her hand gently against the side of her leg, reached into her pants pocket, and pulled out her keychain...or, from Ishtu's point of view, Keychain_s_. "Huh? The King only gave her one..." He shrugged, as a small grin was placed on his mouth. "Heh. She must be proud, then." Ishtu then tilts his head to look at Riku, but is amazed to see something no one else has ever seen before, not even Mickey: a teardrop from Riku's eye.

_Heh. In some form or fashion, it was weird for Mickey to run at me like he did when we got back to the island. Of course, my heart was still a little confused. Maybe that's why it felt weird...but I was happy, once again. Mickey was there for me when I lost the battle against the Darkness, and Sora was there at the very end._

_ To me, not much really changed on the island. I still can't believe I actually wanted off it. Sure, I wanted to go out and see the rest of the world, but things probably would've been different if I didn't give into the darkness._

_ ...Huh? I'm...crying? I know I'm asleep, but...why am I crying? The only reason I would do so is because...because...god damn it! I don't want to remember this shit!_

_ Her name was Siearah. She wasn't the same as the other girls I've met since we got back to the island. Plus, Sora and Kairi kept pushing me to find a girlfriend. I just smiled a little when they said things like that, not knowing it would actually happen._

_ The first time I saw her was when she arrived on the islands. Her short, blond hair blowing in the wind, wearing a white summer dress, covered with flowers. At first, I thought she was just a normal girl, coming onto our little corner of the world. Then, she turned her head, and her gaze met mine. It was then that I felt...attracted to her. Heh, 'attracted.' That's a weird word for me to use._

_ I walked onto the pier where she was, and greeted her, saying, "Welcome to Destiny Islands, miss. My name's Riku." Why I was being so formal, I don't know. If Sora or Kairi saw me, they'd laugh so hard...hell, I'd laugh so hard. But there she stood, a beautiful seventeen-year-old woman, with the bluest eyes I've ever seen, even more blue than Sora's. She then smiled at me, and the first words I remember her saying were, "Riku? That's a cute name. Mine's Siearah. I'm glad to be here."_

_ I remember sitting with her, eating seasalt ice-cream. She said she'd heard all about it, but never tried. I don't really like it myself, but I had some. She held the icecream bar, looking so innocent. I didn't know what came over me. "You know, you have beautiful eyes."_

_ After I realized I said that, I blushed, and quickly looked away. Why was I acting like a child who has a newfound crush? She looked into my eyes, those blue irises piercing into my heart, and tilted her head. "Huh? You think so?" She then smiled a bit, tilted her head down, and looked up, locking eyes once again. "You do, too. Aquamarine, I believe would be a good word for them."_

_ After that, we walked to where she was to be living, which was coincidentally next to my own house. We were both a little shocked with that fact, but we both smiled at each other after the shock set in. As she walked into her home, she shot back a sly, innocent look at me. My heart was racing the entire time...I think I fell in love, at first site._

_ ...damn it! No more! I don't wanna remember any of this! It's too painful..._

_ We started going out weeks after she arrived. Maybe because she wanted someone to be with her who was acustomed to the island, or maybe...she liked me back. Who knows? I introduced her to Sora and Kairi, who were also going out at the time. Heh, I always knew they would end up together. Bout time, too. I helped Sora out so much, and it took him this long. The four of us were doing so well, until..._

_ No! Don't you dare bring that up! I beg of you, stop these thoughts!_

_ I opened up the door to her room, and noticed it was pitch-black. It was the first time being in there, so I didn't know where the light switch was at. Good thing I had my phone with me. Handy little flashlight, it makes. I pulled it out, and turned it on, and the first thing I saw was...her body, laying on the floor, not moving._

_ I couldn't see her face, since it was facing the other way. Her blond hair shined against the light from my phone, as magnificant as it always did in the sunlight. She was wearing a long, red nightgown. I remembered how it was, since I was the one who bought it for her. I was puzzled for a bit, not knowing what was wrong. "Hey, Siearah, wake up." I walked carefully to her body, and knelt on one knee. I placed my hand onto her shoulder, and shook it...but her skin was cold...so...cold._

_ I became more frightened, hoping that 'that' did not happen. I shook her a little more, but no use. Her head rolled to where her face was to mine...and it gave me the worst answer I could ever think about in this situation._

_ Her blue eyes...her...perfect, blue eyes...stared into mine, but...were hollow. All life was drained out of them. I knew, at that point...she was de-_

_ GAH! THAT'S IT! It's worse that I would remember this...but ALL OF IT!?! DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!!!_

All of a sudden, a dark aura appeared from Riku's sleeping body. It's power was incredible, even by Ishtu's standards. The black-haired pilot of the teleportation spell shot his unoccupied hand towards Riku, and charged a ball of light from it. "Gah, why did that have to happen? Byakuya, restore his power to before his dream!" A white light surrounded the darkness emitted from Riku's body, and dispersed it, forming only a single, white aura.

_Huh? I don't remember calming down, suddenly. What's going on? Oh...maybe Ishtu helped out...thank god. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't do that...wait...something's appearing. My eyes are closed, but I can see something...huh?! No...it can't be...Siearah?!_

_ "Hey, Riku. I've missed you so much. I don't have much time left until this pathway disappears, but I wanted to tell you that...I love you. I never told you, but I do, and always will."_

_ Those blue eyes had life put back into them. That made me happy...but is this a dream, or is it real? I can't tell anymore. "I...love you, too." Those words escaped my mouth without me thinking...well, I was thinking...but..._

_ "I'll come back. I promise. The wish master will make that happen." Huh? What do you mean by that, Sierarah? Who is this 'wish master?' There's so many things I want to tell you...but I can no longer see you. Your beautiful face, your pure, blue eyes...I can no longer see them._

----------

Riku opened his eyes, but was blinded easily by the piercing rays of the sun. He squinted them, placing a hand over his face to put some shade onto his vision. The wind blew his long, silver hair, making it appear it was dancing. His first thoughts were that they were still on the island...but it had no scent of the ocean.

"Ugh...where are we?"

"We're at the graveyard. This is where you three will be training."

Sora yawned, stretching his limbs as if he were asleep for days. His body was placed onto the sand, as if he was on the beach all this time. "What do you mean, 'graveyard?'"

Kairi was already standing up, shielding her eyes from the sun, as well. She looked over the horizon, and saw nothing but mounds of sand. "Are we at a desert, Ishtu?"

Ishtu belts out a laugh, full of hillarity. "Yes, yes, Kairi. This is a desert...but it isn't any ordinary desert. This is the place where legends are made." He then points to the west, or what Sora thought was the west, judging by the sun's placement.

"Over there is where the graveyard is. C'mon, you guys. Let's go."

Riku walks over to Ishtu, and places his hand onto his shoulder. "By the way...thanks for helping out back there. However, there is a couple questions I want to ask you."

Ishtu looks back at the mature male, and nods in agreement. "Don't worry. It'll make sense after a bit." The two then started walking towards the direction he pointed out. Kairi gasped a little, and began to run towards them. She looked behind her, and noticed Sora is still on the ground, rubbing his eyes. "Hurry, Sora! We're on the move."

Yawning, Sora looked up, and saw the three leaving. "What? Already!?" He quickly got up, and struggled through the hot sand, catching up with Kairi and the others.

----------

"Here it is: the graveyard." Ishtu folded his arms across his chest, and inhaled the air around him, as if he were proud of something he just did. "Ah, it's a beaut, isn't it?" Riku blinks, trying to something that did not resemble sand. "Uh...Ishtu? Are you sure we're here?"

"Yea. I can't find anything also." Sora scanned the area for any sign of a 'graveyard,' but failed. "Maybe it's a hallucination...yea, that's probably it."

Ishtu turns around, and throws his hand into the air, index finger pointed upward, shaking it from side to side. "Oh, no. It's here. I just gotta let the spell off for a bit."

Kairi tilts her head, the wind blowing her dark red hair into the air, making Sora blush a bit, seeing how cute she looked like that. "Hmm...I think I can see something, kinda."

Ishtu smiled, laughing under his breath. "Oh, don't worry. I was just having fun with yall. No one but me and anyone else of royalty could see it without breaking the barrier around it." Sora looked up at him, his eyes showing aggrivation.

Ishtu's index finger and thumb were pressed together, as he snapped his fingers. An image began to form shortly before the three. Sora's eyes, as well as Kairi's, began to grow big, as Riku just stood there, staring at the new image.

"Are those...Keyblades?"

"Very good, Sora. Yes, they are. This is the Keyblade graveyard."

"Woooah...it's beautiful!" Kairi lets out, amazed by the scenary. Sora cocks a small grin, and lets out a small laugh. "You're easily amused, Kai-" Kairi smacks him in the shoulder, rather hard. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" The other two, Riku and Ishtu, both look at each other, shake their heads, and sigh. "He's right, Kairi. It's nothing but a collection of Keyblades." Riku states, calmly.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Riku." Ishtu has one finger in the air, waving it from side to side. "These are not just any Keyblades. These...are legendary." After saying this, Ishtu walks towards the bundle of weapons lodged in the sand. "Each one has it's own ability. Hell, you can even say that they have their own souls inside them."

"Their own souls? What do you mean, Ishtu?" Sora asks, still rubbing his shoulder from where he got hit. Ishtu smiles, tracing his hand over an ancient blade, with no real shape to it. "Well, it's only a figure of speech. They are really unique from each other." He then looks over at Sora, with a semi-serious look in his eyes. "Sora...try to call your Keyblade out." Blinking, Sora stares at Ishtu, but then nods, and attempts to bring his Kingdom Key out. His hand is stretched out in front of him, fingers spread wide. Finally, he clentches his fist, and brings his hand to his side, in a slashing fashion...however, the weapon did not appear.

"Wha...what the hell?!" Sora tries again, but there was no change: the Keyblade did not appear. Kairi and Riku see this, and try to unleash their Keyblades as well, but also have no luck. "Hey, Ishtu! What did you do to us?!" Riku glares at Ishtu, angrily. Backing slowly, Ishtu places his hands in front of him, shaking them. "Hey, hey. It's not my fault. It's cause you're in the graveyard. That's the whole purpose we're here."

"Please...explain!" Kairi cries out, tears developing in her eyes. Sora sees this, and holds her, kissing her cheek. "It'll be ok...if Ishtu says this is supposed to happen, we need to believe him." Ishtu's eyes widen after hearing those words. "Wow, Sora...you really did grow up." Sora did not even look up. "Just tell us what's going on, Ishtu."

Ishtu looks up at the sky, almost into the sun. "You see, the reason your Keyblades are not coming to you is because they're at their resting place." He then walks towards the closest weapon, planted into the ground. "The weapons you wielded were not really their physical forms. More like...images of them." Riku backs off a bit, looking more calm. "So...you're saying that what we've been using are just illusions or copies?"

Ishtu cocks a smile, looking at Riku. "No, not really. You see, you three wielded the Keyblades, but they were not the physical part of them: only partial power of the true weapon."

Sora looks up, looking a little dazed. "I'm...still not getting it."

Ishtu sighs, dropping his head down a bit. "I guess I should just say it bluntly. Ok, your actual Keyblades are located here, in the graveyard."

All three looked up at Ishtu quickly, stunned. "What? Our Keyblades are...here? But how?" Kairi lets out, tears still in her eyes.

"The Keyblades," Ishtu says, looking at each of the three, "choose their masters from here, and are forever linked with them. Meaning, the master can call his or her Keyblade's power, even though it's physically in the graveyard."

"Ooooooohh, I get it now." Sora says, lifting his head a little. "When we call our Keyblades, we're just really using their powers, instead of their physical parts. Gotcha." Riku turns his head, looking down. "Man, even I feel dumb for not getting it..." Ishtu shakes his head, and laughs again. "Don't worry. It really didn't make sense the first time I heard it from Mickey. Anyways, that's enough from here. Let's go to the Castle. We'll continue here tomorrow."

Before anyone can react to this, all four were enveloped into another white ball, and then vanished, leaving no trail behind.

* * *

"So...this...is the place...that Keyblade came from...intriguing." A mysterious, young man in a long, black, shredded cloak, lets out, slowly gasping for air. "Why I...came back...I...don't know...but maybe...others have returned...too..." After finishing his sentence, the man fell from his knees, and laid on the sand, a small strand of blue hair coming from his black hood.


End file.
